


Home

by Ebhenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Night, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Nervous Keith, POV Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Vers Keith, brief mention of jewelry, new commitment, relationship milestone, they're just in love, vers james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Keith and James have been together for two years and Keith is nervous about a potentially life-changing decision that he has decided to broach with James over dinner.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Das_Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Hazel/gifts).



> Written for the Jeith Valentine's Exchange as a gift for daz_hazel
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

An annoyed huff escaped him as he looked in the mirror. “This is stupid. I look stupid.”

“Keith,” Lance said calmly, “you don’t look stupid, and getting dressed up for a date isn’t stupid, and you know that. You are just nervous.”

“Says the guy who once wore pots and pans to a date.”

“Okay, first of all- I wore that to make Coran happy. You want me to make Coran **un** happy? Second of all- I changed my clothes before the actual date… and third of all- that date went very well thankyouverymuch!” He waggled three fingers at Keith in the reflection then picked an invisible piece of lint off of Keith’s shoulder, smoothing the jacket with a couple of quick swipes of his hand and making the light glint off his wedding band. Never underestimate the power of a good suit, Keith.”

“I really want to argue… but I don’t have enough experience with this kind of thing to have a leg to stand on, do I?”

“No, you really don’t… and I’ve got not one, but **two** inside sources on James Griffin- both of whom said that this will make him swoon.”

“I don’t get how they could know that, though,” grumbled Keith.

“Same way I know that Hunk is a sucker for a nice smile… observation and conversation. You look good. Relax. The guy is already gone on you. You are just trying to remind him of that.”

“I don’t think he’s **forgotten** , Lance!” Twisting to and fro so he could get a better look at his reflection, Keith sighed. “I don’t know why I am so nervous. I shouldn’t be this nervous.”

“It’s a big step… you are allowed to be nervous about it. It’s hard to put yourself out there… buuuuut… you love each other, just keep reminding yourself of that.”

“Again- I’m not doubting anyone’s **memory** , Lance.” He scowled, but mainly that was to hide the fact that Lance’s dumbass advice was actually helping.

“Okaaaaay then, different tactic. Would you have decided to do this if you weren’t absolutely certain of where you guys are at?” Lance didn’t even look at him, just kept himself busy finding imaginary lint on Keith’s jacket.

“No,” he said on a sigh, relaxing a miniscule amount.

“Then it is going to go great, Keith,” he assured him, patting him on the back. “Now, this is as presentable as we’re going to be able to make you. You look… borderline respectable. You’ve got that kind of ‘bad boy who snuck into a ball’ thing going for you. Not a bad look, all things considered. Like… red carpet badass…”

“Are you planning on making sense any time soon, McClain?”

“Geez- why am I friends with you again?? Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to do something different with your hair?”

“Lance- it’s braided. That’s as complicated as I get with my hair. Be happy I let you spray it with that… stuff.”

“Hairspray, Keith,” he said, incredulous, “I _sprayed_ your _hair_ with _hairspray_. I mean, come on, that’s-”

“Are we done?” he cut in, really not feeling up to whatever nonsense Lance was about to launch into.

“Well, since you won’t let me at your hair… yes, we’re done. Are you bringing flowers?”

“No, I’m not bringing James flowers… or chocolates… stop it! Neither of us are **you** with your over-the-top crap. Suit. Nice restaurant. Clean sheets on the-”

“ **Ohhh-kaaaay!** That’s plenty of details! You’re going to be late for your reservation,” Lance grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him toward the door. “Good luck!”

* * *

It had been _years_ since Keith had been such a nervous wreck on a date. Two years, to be exact. His first official date with James. They’d gone to a movie, so he’d been spared the need to make conversation for most of the night. 

The same could _not_ be said about this date. He’d been a clumsy, blushing, stammering mess for the whole meal. James, thank God, had studiously not mentioned anything. He’d shot a couple of confused and quizzical looks at him over the course of their dinner, but somehow he knew better than to press.

He seemed to have reached the limit of his patience by the time he was halfway through his dessert and Keith had started and stopped the conversation at least five times, though.

“If I promise to let you have a do-over if you want one,” he said finally, “will that help you get the words out?”

“What?” Keith asked, staring at him in confusion.

James laughed softly and leaned over the table to kiss him softly. “As adorable as nervous Keith is… and trust me, you are downright precious tonight… I actually enjoy my boyfriend’s company. You’ve barely talked all night, and you are distracted. Plus- you are in a suit and this is a pricey restaurant on a night that isn’t one of our birthdays, Valentine’s day, or our anniversary. I know you have something you are trying to say, and I’d really like to hear whatever it is. Sooo… if I promise to let you start over if you decide you’ve screwed it up, will that help you say whatever you are having such a hard time saying? I’d like to get past that and get to the part of the night where you relax and enjoy yourself.”

“I’m enjoying myself!” he protested. “Just because I’m nervous doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself!”

James just smiled at him and squeezed his hand, “Keith? It’s just me… and I’m a curious person who likes problem solving- so if you don’t say it soon, I’m going to start guessing…”

“Alright,” he laughed, high-pitched and squeaky with nerves. “Alright. Okay. Okay.” He nodded, “okay. Okay. Okay.” Why couldn’t he stop saying ‘okay’? What was even going on with him right now?? Bugging his eyes slightly, he took a deep breath, “James.” That was better. It wasn’t ‘okay’, at least. “We’ve been together for a while and I know that the whole long distance thing, with me travelling for work so much is a real pain. So… what would you think if… I changed things? Um… with the Blade, I mean. I was talking to Kolivan and we’re doing less outreach and more concentrated rebuilding and co-ordination and… if I want… I can take a position that is… like.. Anchored? I’d still have to travel sometimes, but not as much and I’d be here… on Earth, or the Atlas, most of the time.”

“Are you serious?” James asked, eyes wide. 

Alright- that was a good sign. Taking a sip of his wine, that seemed to empty half the glass, he nodded. “Yeah. So, I”ve got a choice to make, I guess.” He smiled, “and… I’d really like your input… because it would mean a lot of changes.”

“Right!” James jolted like he’d been pricked with a pin. “Lots of factors to consider!” He fumbled with his pockets until he located his phone and Keith couldn’t help the besotted smile as he realized what James was doing. Lists. James was gearing up to make lists. He really should have expected this.

God, he was adorable sometimes. “James…”

“So, first things first- we should break the pros and cons list down into categories and evaluate their priority to you.” His fingers flew over the screen. “Mmm… let’s start with career trajectory. Then, of course, your suitability to the different positions. Then we’ve got to consider the social impacts of overhauling your entire lifestyle. That’s probably going to be the most complicated. Might want to go with a classic one to five scale for those instead of a pro/con dichotomy, social stuff is way too nuanced for… what?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “just… I love you.”

“I love you, too,” James replied, leaning in to kiss him again, “and I’m so proud of you! A promotion! Wait- this **is** a promotion right? Because if this is some kind of lateral move bullshit after you basically overhauled that entire organization single-handedly, I swear to mmmph!”

Keith silenced him with a kiss, because as heartwarming as it was to see James go from keener student to righteous crusader all on his behalf, they were getting off-track… and, also, he was stupidly kissable when he got all worked up over weird things like someone else’s career.

“It’s a promotion,” Keith whispered against his lips, “a big one... I’d need to find a place, probably near the Garrison. Something with guest rooms for my mother and Kolivan and my friends from the Blade.”

“And a yard for Kosmo,” James added, smiling again. “Good thing it is a promotion because you’re talking about a house, with land… that’s pricey.”

“Yeah… probably too much for one salary…”

“Don’t assume that! It’s not as expensive as it used to be! If you want to do this, I’m sure we can find a way to budget for it- wait…”

Keith grinned, his chin propped up on his hand, elbow resting on the table. He didn’t give a shit about manners, he was just loving the way James’ face lit up as realization dawned, “wanna split it with me?”

“Did you just…”

“Ask you to live with me? Yeah. That’s what I just did.”

“Keith! No wonder you’ve been a nervous wreck!”

“Mmm… yeah… it’s been torture not knowing what you’d say,” he coaxed.

Blinking at him, James blushed, his cheeks going crimson. “Yeah. Yes… I wanna split the place with you,” he said, his voice oddly shy. “I want to live with you.”

“Really?” He was smiling so big his face **hurt**.

“Yes, really! Of course!” Shiro had warned him that he might end up with a lapful of boyfriend after he got up the nerve to ask, and he’d prepared for that. So, he was a tad blindsided, when James grabbed his wrist and yanked him into _his_ lap, instead! “Love you so much,” he said softly, hugging him tight.

“I love you, too,” he answered, somehow managing to get the words out between the giddy laughter, and the vice-like grip around his ribs, and the facefull of James’ collar as he breathed in the scent of his skin and his ‘special occasion’ cologne, the lingering hints of his shampoo and soap, the Garrison issue laundry soap… all of it combining to smell like _home_. 

It was real. 

They were going to find a _house_.

James was going to _officially_ be Keith’s **home**. 

“We’re causing a scene… we should get out of here,” James murmured after a moment, not that Keith gave a shit about causing scenes.

“You can finish your dessert,” he laughed, the sound dying in his throat when he caught a glimpse of the hunger that burned dark in James’ eyes and had absolutely nothing to do with whatever frufru sweet confection he’d ordered. “I’ll get the check.”

“You do that. I’ll get the coats,” James rumbled in his ear. 

* * *

They ended up in James’ quarters because it was five whole doors closer than Keith’s… and it didn’t have as high a risk of Kosmo randomly popping in at inopportune moments. There was a very telling trail of coats and shoes and other clothing leading from the door to the bedroom.

“Love you,” James gasped as Keith sucked little purple marks into being in a meandering path up one strong thigh. “Get up here…”

He chuckled, crawling up the bed to smile down at James inside the curtain of his hair- which had been pulled out of its braid before they’d even gotten to the front door. “Hi,” he breathed, “God, you’re handsome…”

James snorted and rolled his eyes, but his cheeks colored and Keith knew his response before he even put it into words. “Look who’s talking, gorgeous… Hi.”

The frantic need that had been driving them since they left their table lulled for a moment and Keith leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet and full of everything he struggled to put into words but James always seemed to understand anyway. One of James’ hands found his and their fingers tangled together.

“I want you,” James whispered into the kiss, “want you inside me…”

“Yeah?” Keith smiled at James’ nod. Honestly- with them, the specifics of their lovemaking could go either way, but Keith had no complaints about that plan for the evening. 

“Yeah,” James whispered, bumping their noses together, “wanna feel you tomorrow…”

“Ffffffffuck,” he groaned, cock jumping eagerly against James’ hip. He was sooo on board with that plan. “Lube?”

“Same place it always is babe,” he laughed. “You want me to get it?”

“You roll over to open that drawer and I’m gonna eat your ass… so… you know… your call…”

“I love how you say that like you think it is going to _discourage_ me or something,” James answered, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips before twisting away from him.

Keith was nothing if not a man of his word. Which he reminded James of with enthusiasm. By the time he was coating himself in lube, James was thoroughly debauched. His grey-blue eyes were stormy as he pushed Keith back onto the mattress and climbed over him. 

“My turn to play,” he purred, straddling Keith’s hips. Keith had no complaints with that- happy to enjoy the show.

James was always so damn pretty… but only Keith got to see him like _this_. Hair a mess, face flushed, skin practically glittering in the low light. Keith loved the way he bit into his bottom lip and let his eyes flutter shut as he sank down over Keith’s cock. 

Loved the way he let out that long, shivery breath and whispered his name. Loved the way those narrow hips felt against his palms. The way he felt like he’d been encased in molten velvet while they both took a beat to savor that first moment of connection. 

It was gorgeous. 

Always. 

He was just so _fucking_ beautiful.

Without fail, making love to James stole his breath from his chest. 

He was so damn lucky to have him. To have this. 

Thick lashes lifted to half-mast and James smiled at him and Keith could feel himself falling even deeper in love with this man who’d always held his attention, stuck in his memory, even when he didn’t want that to be true.

“Fuuck,” James whispered, nose crinkling adorably, “love when you get that look on your face…”

“Can’t help it,” he answered, “this is my ‘I love you’ face… just happens when I look at you…”

He laughed, and Keith groaned because _he felt that_ and James gasped as his hips rolled up into that heat in response. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed to start moving.

Keith watched, rapt, as James rode him. He was just so hot when he did that, abs clenching and releasing as he lifted and dropped, thighs tensing, chest heaving as his breath came in ragged gasps and throaty moans. Head thrown back, shoulders bunching, jaw dropped open on a litany of Keith’s name repeated like a prayer. 

He couldn’t look away, even when his own moans and gasps echoed off the walls. Even when his hands shook as they trailed over that strong chest, down those muscled arms. Even when his gentle touches gave way to hungry groping and his fingers bit into James’ ass, helping him keep the demanding pace he’d set.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from the vision that was his boyfriend chasing his pleasure. Rolling undulations gave way to bouncing that got rougher, faster as James’ voice climbed in pitch and Keith’s name was replaced by half finished demands and stuttery curses. James grabbed Keith’s forearm with one hand, close-clipped nails digging into his skin as the other hand wrapped around his cock.

James was close. Keith could see it in every line of his body. He could hear it in the little hitches in his voice, the whine that laced his words. He could feel it in the way James clenched around him, like his body was trying to pull Keith deeper, squeeze him tighter, hold him just a second longer. He could _smell_ it, his half-Galra blood letting him pick up on the subtle shifts in James’ scent, 

He wasn’t far behind.

He never was when he got to watch this… James was just… too fucking hot…

Growling, low in his throat, Keith curled upwards, catching James’ lips in a fiery kiss. He used his strength to move James, matching his pace and taking over, fucking into him hard and fast. 

James broke the kiss on a full-body shudder, Keith’s name on his lips as he shattered. The rhythmic spasms combined with the ungodly sexiness of James’ voice and the heat of the cum hitting Keith’s feverish skin to tip him over the edge and he bit into James' shoulder as he came.

They fell to the bed in a boneless heap, Keith still buried inside his boyfriend as they came down from the rush of it. 

James peppered little kisses over Keith’s face, making him laugh breathlessly and return the affection.. Kisses gave way to soft, tenderly whispered ‘I love you’s and sappy little smiles.

Eyes more blue than grey now, clear like the sky over the desert, James watched him.

“What?” He asked finally. As well as they knew each other, sometimes James Griffin was still a bit of an enigma to him.

“Just… you,” James answered.

“What about me?”

“You’re… my whole heart… and I don’t really know how that happened… like, how we got from _there_ to _here._ ”

“We grew up,” he answered, the words slipping out between reverent little kisses, “we figured ourselves out… and found each other again…”

“I’m glad… It would have been so easy to miss out on… you… on _us_ … and I don’t think,” he took a breath, letting it out on a sigh, “never mind, I’m being maudlin.”

“No… Jamie… finish what you were saying. I wanna hear it, babe…” He threaded his fingers through that silky brown hair, brushing it back from where it clung to the sweat on his forehead, thumb stroking over his temple.

“I don’t think we’d ever… find this with anyone else… I don’t know if we would even know how happy it was possible to be.” James shook his head softly, “like… we would have been fine. We’d have been _okay_ … but… this is… this is… ignore me, I’m not making sense.”

“You are,” Keith promised, resting their foreheads together, “you are. I get it. We’d have gone our own ways… and I’m sure you would have found someone and settled down, because you’re amazing and you are soooo the picket fence guy… but me? I’d probably have decided the whole putting down roots thing just wasn’t something I was cut out for… and thrown myself into work. But… _this_? You and me? This is something special. Being in love with you… it makes the impossible possible. Being with you makes life make sense.”

He laughed into the kiss James planted on him, happiness bubbling through him. Because it was true. It was all true. 

Being with James made anything possible.

He couldn’t believe he was ever nervous about tonight.

They were going to buy a house and build a life together. A real life. The kind of life that Keith had always thought was for other people and not him.

James was his future.

He was James’ _whole heart..._

… and James was his _home…_

The two of them were a family and life was going to be so good.

  
  



End file.
